Fluid product dispensers having metering mechanisms are known in the art. As an example, in the medical field the use of metered dose inhalers (MDIs) is well established. In a MDI, the fluid product is contained under pressure in a canister having an open end closed off by a valve mechanism. The valve mechanism has a valve body which defines a fixed volume metering chamber through which a valve stem is sealingly slidable between filling and discharging positions. In the filling position, the valve stem places the metering chamber in fluid communication with the canister contents, but isolates the metering chamber from the external environment. Conversely, when the valve stem is moved to the discharge position, the metering chamber is placed in fluid communication with the external environment, but isolated from the canister contents. In this way, a metered volume of fluid product is sequentially transferred to the metering chamber and then discharged to the external environment for inhalation by a patient.
The present invention provides a dispenser for a fluid product having a novel dispensing mechanism.